La Oscuridad de una nueva generacion
by Shimori Matsumoto
Summary: Continuacion del Sendero de la Oscuridad. Pasaron ya algunos desde la desintegracion del sendero pero ahora, los hijos de los antiguos miembros de los equipos volveran para continuar el legado de sus padres y poder acabar con la amenaza que acecha el mundo. Misterio, suspenso y mas se unen a esta nueva generacion.El sendero nunca acaba, siempre continua. -SE ACEPTAN OC-
1. Ficha

Hiroshi: Hola a todos, buenas noches, buenos días o buenas tardes donde quiera que se encuentran. Bueno, este es uno de los tantos proyectos que mi hermana ah tenido en mente.

Aiko: Así es. Ah, para los que no me conocen yo soy una amiga de Shisu-chan. Me llama siempre Aiko, solo que yo aun no entro a Fanfiction.

Hiroshi: Bueno, este proyecto es la continuación de su fic "El sendero de la Oscuridad"

Aiko: Si, a continuación un pequeño resumen.

"Hace 11 años que la oscuridad a terminado. Hace 11 años que el sendero llego a su fin pero… ¿Eso acaso podrá ser cierto? Ahora, los hijos de los antiguos miembros de los equipos que alguna vez conformaron Tormenta Sombría, Fraxinus, Diamond Black, Ligthing Beta y Flash Chaotic se reúnen para darle vida de nueva cuenta al instituto y para abrirle las puertas a aquellos estudiantes que no tuvieron oportunidad de mostrar sus habilidades al mundo. Su misión: Mantener vivo el legado de sus padres y acabar con una nueva amenaza que acecha al mundo. Nuevos amigos, suspenso, misterio y mas ocurrirán. Al final de cuentas…El sendero siempre ah de continuar"

Hiroshi: Ese ah sido el resumen. Ahora, la historia se ambientara después del Chrono Stone.

Aiko: Si. Es después del Holy Road y después de todo lo del Chrono Stone.

Hiroshi: Aquí aparecerán los hijos de los participantes del "Sendero de la Oscuridad" y también quienes se quieran agregar podrán hacerlo.

Aiko: A continuación les daremos la ficha. Una será para que la llenen los que participan en la primera temporada y la otra para los que se agregaran.

FICHA PARA LOS DE LA PRIMERA TEMPORADA

-Nombre

-Nombre Clave

-Edad (13-18)

-Apariencia

-Personalidad (Detallada por favor)

-Nombre de los Padres

-Hermanos (Nombre, Edad, Apariencia y Personalidad)

-Equipo al que pertenecen

-Técnicas

-Posición

-Avatar

-Mixi-Max y apariencia bajo el mismo (Después les explicaremos bien)

-Elemento

-Si tiene una doble personalidad o no.

FICHA PARA LOS QUE APENAS SE INTEGRARAN

-Nombre

-Nombre Clave

-Edad (13-18)

-Apariencia

-Personalidad (También detallada)

-Técnicas

-Equipo (Fraxinus, Tormenta Sombría, Flash Chaotic, Diamond Black o Ligthing Beta)

-Posición

-Avatar

-Elemento

-Mixi-Max y apariencia bajo el mismo

-Razón por la cual decidieron integrarse al Instituto (Muy bien explicada por favor. Que contenga algo muy duro que los haya impulsado a asistir al instituto) .

Aiko: Solo unas cosas mas. Por ahora, no vamos a poner parejas y también ah decidido hacer elección de Oc. En los primeros capítulos saldrán los Oc. Elegidos.

Hiroshi: Si por que luego se arma un lió con eso de las parejas. Así que por eso, no habrá parejas por ahora. Y ya lo de la Elección de Oc. Es como dice Aiko. Los elegidos saldrán en los primeros capítulos y los que no, aun así saldrán pero ya un tiempo después.

Aiko: Bueno, pues Shisu no puso una fecha limite, ¿No te dijo algo a ti?

Hiroshi: Pues, solo dijo que dejaría el plazo hasta que ella considerara que ya eran suficientes los participantes.

Aiko: Pues, entonces esperaremos su ficha hasta que se de el tiempo limite.

Hiroshi: Exacto, pero hay una situación que mi nee-chan me dijo que preguntara. Era con Normavanessa 2000 y con Aleeciitha. Así que a ellas les enviare un MP.

Aiko: No es nada malo, no se preocupen. Sin mas, nos despedimos.

Hiroshi: Cuídense mucho y…

Ambos: Nos vemos


	2. Prologo

Shimori: ¡Chicos y chicas eh regresado! Hola a todos, me alegra haber vuelto para poder presentarles el prologo de esta continuación. Supongo que conocen ya a mi hermano Roshi

**Roshi: ¡Hola a todos!**

**Shimori: Y a mi amiga Aiko Mizuwa, yo le digo Aiko-chan y es también amiga de Akiko-31. **

**Aiko: Hola a todos, un gusto **

**Shimori: Bueno, pues trabajaremos los tres juntos en este proyecto ya que tuvimos la idea, la desarrollamos y aquí esta.**

**Aiko: Pues sin mas, el prologo.**

**Roshi: Aun, no aparecerán los Oc que nos enviaron ya . Si no hasta el siguiente capitulo**

"**Inazuma Eleven Go no nos pertenece, le pertenece a Level-5. Solo nos pertenecen nuestros Oc"**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"El legado de los padres es una huella imborrable que a veces los hijos deciden seguir. ¿Pero que pasa cuando ese legado solo ensombreció al mundo hace años atrás? Cuando solo hace años atrás, fueron peleas y golpes, cansancio y decepciones. ¿Los hijos han de seguir entonces el rastro que los padres marcaron o formaran uno distinto?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Prologo: Que el sendero de inicio. La reunión Cailleach, Ukko, Naunet, Esus, Maddi, Forcis y Enurta.

Una mañana en uno de los tantos Institutos de Japón. La niebla densa alrededor de aquella institución daba un aspecto algo aterrador pero nadie sabia, solo los propios alumnos, lo que en verdad ocultaban esas paredes desde hace 11 años. Dos jóvenes de unos 13 años miraron ante ellos una sala donde estaban situados 3 asientos en 3 columnas. Sonrieron con calidez mientras miraban el interior. Siguieron su camino hasta llegar a una puerta que tenia unas letras empolvadas. La joven sopló para quitar el polvo y pudo saber que decía "NIVEL SUPREMO".

-Es aquí, lo se.-Musito para si la chica presionando el botón y entrando al lugar. Esta chica tenia el pelo color plata, sus ojos eran de color violeta oscuro, su piel era vainilla y media 1.59.

-Espera, no me dejes solo.-Contesto el joven siguiéndole el paso. Este joven tenia el pelo color plata, los ojos también violeta oscuro, su piel era vainilla y media 1.59.

-Cailleach, ¿Qué haces aquí?-Pregunto un joven de 13 años entrando y encendiendo las luces. El era de pelo color crema, de ojos color plata, piel clara y de estatura media 1.58.-Ukko, ¿También tu?

-Esus, encontré la sala.-Dijo Cailleach sonriendo-Y creo que ya es tiempo de revivir el legado de nuestros padres.

-Aparte, sabes que no dejaría a Cailleach sola.-Contesto Ukko cruzado de brazos.-Ambos somos parte de esto. Que digo ambos…Todos somos parte de esto.

-En eso, hay razón, Cailleach y Ukko.-Exclamo una joven de 14 años acompañada de un joven de 15 años. La joven de 14 años tenia el pelo rosado, su piel era de un tono nívea, sus ojos eran de un color negro y media 1.62. El chico de 15 tenia el pelo color azul cielo, sus ojos eran de color turquesa, su piel era vainilla y media 1.61.

-Naunet, llegaste.-Contesto Esus sonriendo.-Y veo que te acompañan también.

-Que te digo Esus, yo nunca dejaría que Naunet viniera sola.-Contesto el chico de 15 años con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.-Prometí cuidar de ella cuando aceptamos esto.

-Tu nunca cambias, Forcis-Contesto otro chico de 15 años. El era de pelo color café, sus ojos eran de un tono rojo fuego, su piel era clara y media 1.64

-Enurta, que gusto verte después de mucho.-Dijo Naunet a lo que Forcis asintió.-Pero donde esta…

-Aquí estoy, Naunet.-Contesto una joven de 13 años sonriendo. Ella tenia el pelo color blanco con reflejos rojos, su ojos eran de un color café, su piel era de un leve tono pálido y media 1.57.-Perdonen mi tardanza.

-Maddi, al fin llegas.-Respondió Ukko acercándose a la joven y poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

-Pues ya estamos todos.-Contesto Forcis.-¿Para que nos reunieron chicos?

-Vamos a revivir de nueva cuenta el Instituto.-Contesto Enurta a lo que los demás asintieron.-Para una cosa

-Sabemos que la Organización Mercurio dio fin hace 11 años.-Dijo Esus serio.-Pero ahora, ah regresado una nueva amenaza.

-¿Nueva amenaza?-Pregunto Naunet seriamente.-¿Cuál?

-Una nueva organización que tiene como objetivo dominar el mundo.-Dijo Ukko al abrir unos antiguos archivos que estaban en esa sala, y que ahora se mostraban en una vieja pantalla.-Si no los detenemos, todos estaremos condenados.

-¿Y que haremos?-Pregunto curiosa Maddi.-Ukko.

-Fácil, Maddi…-Dijo Esus sonriendo-Vamos a formar de nueva cuenta los equipos.

-¿Formar de nuevo a Fraxinus?-Pregunto Naunet a lo que Esus asintió.

-¿Formar también de nuevo a Platinus Dark?-Exclamo Forcis y Esus asintió también.

-¿Otra vez, formar a Tormenta Sombría?-Dijo Maddi no muy convencida Y Esus volvió a asentir.

-¿Otra vez a Diamond Black?-Dijo Enurta cruzado de brazos y Esus volvió a asentir. Definitivamente estaba a punto de marearse.

-¿También a Ligthing Beta?-Exclamaron Ukko y Caillech a coro, mientras Esus volvió a asentir.

-Si, y también formare de nuevo a Flash Chaotic.-Comento Esus medio mareado por haber asentido tanto.-Es la única alternativa según veo yo.

-¿Pero como lo haremos genio?-Exclamo Forcis.-No hay alumnos o mejor dicho, alumnos suficientes.

-Para existe la reclutacion, Forcis.-Dijo Enurta y Ukko asintió.-Entonces ya esta.

-Vamos a reclutar alumnos nuevos.-Contesto Naunet con una linda sonrisa.

-Si, hagámoslo.-Dijeron todos y salieron para apagar las luces, dejando en penumbra la sala.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Aiko: Y con esto, queridos amigos damos inicio a la nueva temporada de "El sendero de la Oscuridad"

Roshi: Así es, Aiko-chan. Bueno, ahora si comenzara de nuevo el misterio y el suspenso, por lo que quizás las cosas ya no sean fáciles.

Shimori: Y ya que estamos en ese tema, quizás vieron las palabras subrayadas. En este momento, les diré que significan:

-Cailleach : Cailleach Bèirre es la diosa celta del Invierno y protectora de los animales salvajes. Llaman así a la pelivioleta por que su elemento tiene que ver con el invierno.

-Ukko : Es el dios finlandés del cielo y trueno. Llaman así al chico de ojos violetas por que su elemento tiene que ver con el trueno y cielo.

-Esus: Dios celta y galo de los bosques. Llaman así al pelicrema por que su elemento tiene que ver con el bosque.

-Naunet: Diosa egipcia primigenia de las primeras aguas. Llaman así a la joven de pelo rosado por que su elemento tiene mucho que ver con el agua. 

-Forcis: Dios griego marino. Llaman así al chico de pelo color azul cielo debido a que su elemento tiene que ver con el agua.

-Enurta: Dios mesopotámico de la guerra. Llaman así al chico de pelo café por que su carácter es el de un guerrero cuando se trata de proteger.

-Maddi: Maddi o Mari es diosa vasca de la creación, da vida y es reina del mundo de los vivos. Llaman así a la joven de pelo blanco y reflejos rojos por que su elemento se basa en la vida.

Roshi: Creo que pudieron darse cuenta, quienes serán los capitanes de los equipos. Pero bueno…

Aiko: Ahora las preguntas y por ultimo un avance de los que será el próximo capitulo. Pero antes, un aviso.

Shimori: Bueno, debido a una reflexión eh decidido no hacer ninguna elección de Oc, así que todos participaran sin que tenga que elegir yo quien entra y quien no. Ahora si, las preguntas.

-¿Les pareció corto el prologo?

-¿Qué sucederá en el siguiente capitulo?

-¿Qué tema musical quieren que abra esta nueva temporada?

-¿Llegaran a reclutar a reclutar nuevos miembros?

-¿Tienen curiosidad por saber quienes son los padres de Cailleach, Ukko, Esus, Naunet, Forcis, Enurta y Maddi?

-¿Les ah gustado la idea que tuvimos Aiko, Roshi y yo?

Aiko: Ahora, nos despedimos dejándoles el siguiente avance.

Roshi: Esperamos sus reviews y sus ideas.

Los tres: ¡Matta ne, mina!

"El sendero comenzara de nuevo ahora que reclutaremos a nueva gente. Los equipos de Fraxinus, Tormenta Sombría, Platinus Dark, Diamond Black, Flash Chaotic y Ligthing Beta volverán a surgir. ¿Podremos reclutar mas miembros para combatir la amenaza que ah llegado? Capitulo 1: "Los nuevos miembros del Instituto"


End file.
